Playing with Fire
by Better Than Chocolate
Summary: Ginny never expected so many things could happen during her sixth year; such as falling head over heels to a certain Dark Arts professor.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was past midnight and inside an abandoned classroom, Draco Malfoy was getting impatient.  
  
'The bitch, she said 'five past twelve'. Bloody hell, I'm not going to wait like some stupid idiot!'

He decided to leave, just then the doorknob slowly turned and creaked open.  
  
"Finally."  
  
After closing the door behind her, she faced Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I will give what you want since third year."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
Her robe drop on the floor with a seductive sigh.  
  
Draco caught his breath, the black nightgown she wore left nothing to the imagination.  
  
"What do you want?" he rasped, breathing hard.  
  
She smiled, obviously aware of his apparent discomfort. She leaned close to him and whispered to his ear.  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"A simple yes or no would do," she told him. There was a sickening glee in her tone.  
  
Draco took one look at the maddening swell of her breasts, straining against her flimsy black nightgown, and muttered, "All right, I'll do it."  
  
"I know you would," she told him, smiling. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
An hour later, he was back in his room in the Slytherin Tower. Lying on his back, eyes closed, he recalled what she asked him to do. He was doubtful if it would work, but then he wouldn't be a Malfoy if he didn't.  
  
To be continued


	2. Chapter One

"Have you seen my camera?"

Ginny looked up at Colin Creevey's expectant face. "You had it with you when we were having Potions," she told him. They were just a corridor away from the Dark Arts classroom.

"Ginny, could you please-"

"Oh no," Ginny started to refuse, but Colin gave her a beseeching look. "Honestly, Colin..." she said in exasperation. 

"If it weren't for my broken leg, I won't even beg you Ginny," Colin said, smiling apologetically.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Ginny said with an obliging smile. 

Ginny hated going down the dungeons, it gave her the creeps. Huffing, and gasping for breath, she reached the Potions classroom and searched for Colin's beloved camera. "There!" she exclaimed happily. The camera was in Colin's seat. Grabbing the camera, she rushed towards the door. She was about to push the door open when she heard an angry voices outside. Stepping backwards, she looked around the darkened room. Hiding was the first thing in her mind. She pressed against a dark corner right next to Snape's private storage, hoping she wouldn't be seen. 

"I've already made up my mind."

Ginny's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. She took a peek and saw Harry Potter standing calmly next to a lovely girl who Ginny recognized but couldn't remember her name. The nameless girl was red-faced and shaking with anger. Ginny frowned, trying to remember her name. All she could remember was that her surname sounded like Broccoli. 

"Is that so?" The girl's beautiful face was filled with fury. "You honestly think that it would be so simple? Well, I have three words for you. I don't think so." Her voice was edged with steel.

Ginny prayed that they would not notice her. She heard Harry sigh. 

"I'm sorry if you feel that way. It's for the best that we call it quits." 

"Better for who?" she shrieked at him.

He didn't respond, he only turned away from her.

"NO!" she shouted at Harry's back. She grabbed his left arm, but Harry dislodged her arm and pushed the door open. 

Ginny stood still, shocked by what she had witnessed. She felt badly for the lovely girl. Mouth dry, she simply watched, not daring to make a sound. 

The girl collapsed on a chair and burst into tears, looking so helpless and it tugged at Ginny's heart. Ginny didn't know that Harry was going out with this girl. Ron had never mentioned her. All he had told her was that Harry was going out with Lavender; she had cried many nights after that. That was last year, and it was known all through out the school that Harry had broken up with Lavender at the end of the school year. Ginny was puzzled how Harry had managed to develop a relationship with this girl when school had just started by barely a week. She decided that perhaps they went out during the summer. _'That explains it,' _Ginny thought. _'He had a summer fling, and now, he wants it to be over.' _Harry had filled out nicely over the summer and a lot of girls had a crush on him, but Ginny felt that he had changed, and she didn't like it. She turned her attention to the crying girl, cursing Harry for being a heartless prat. 

Minutes ticked by, and the sobs became less and the girl finally composed herself. Patting her hair into place, she went out of the room. 

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. She also realized that she's already late for class. With the camera clutched tightly in her hand, she practically ran all the way to the Dark Arts Room. 

Gasping for breath, she skidded to halt at the room's threshold. Her heart lurched when she saw Professor Lupin waiting for her. 

"Are you feeling well, Miss Weasley?" He threw a glance at Colin who was sitting at the front. "Mr. Creevey said you were feeling dizzy. Have you gone to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, looking extremely embarassed. Avoiding Professor Lupin's eyes, she took her seat next to Colin. She handed the camera to him. 

"Thanks," he whispered gratefully. 

"Next time, get your own camera," she hissed at him.

Colin looked at her questioningly. 

She glared at him then looked away, letting her gleaming red hair cover most of her flaming face.

"Okay, then, open your books to page fifteen," Lupin told the class. "During your fourth year, I'm sure your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor had taught you how to deal with Boggarts, am I right?"

A murmur of assent could be heard. "Good. To refresh your memory, a Boggart can assume your worst fears in any shape or size. A Boggart's weakness is laughter. But what if it's a Dementor?"

A hand shot through the air. 

"Yes, Ms. Ackerly?" 

"Dementors could be fought using a Patronus," said a bespectacled blonde. 

"That's right, Ms. Ackerly," Lupin commented. "You've done your homework, obviously." He faced the class. "Starting today until the next few weeks, I'll be teaching the rest of you how to produce a Patronus strong enough to withstand a Dementor's attack."

"How exciting!" exclaimed Meredith Finnigan. 

Lupin smiled at Seamus Finnigan's sister's reaction. "Wait until you are able to produce your Patronus." 

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Ms. Rosebush?" 

"Can you demonstrate to us how your Patronus looks like?" 

A sheepish look flashed on his face, then it was gone. "Very well, better move your seats, I need some space."

The sound of chairs being dragged filled the room, then they all turned expectantly at him. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A shining wolf with silver white fur sprang forth. A loud shriek of surprise burst forth at the back of the room. Otherwise, the rest were silent with awe. 

"Wow," Jeremy Patil breathed, thoroughly impressed. 

"Cool," Colin said, his mouth wide open.

"Thank you, Colin, Jeremy." Lupin smiled. 

"Do we have any way of knowing how our Patronus would look like?" Ginny asked. 

"We can't," Lupin responded ruefully. 

"Professor Lupin, how many Dementors can our Patronus be able to withstand?" Meredith asked breathlessly, red-faced. She was the one who shrieked in surprise when the silver white wolf burst in the scene.

"Depends on your strength." Lupin looked around the class. "Since you are all beginners, you will be able to handle at least one to two Dementors only. In time, as your powers grow, your Patronus can protect you from at least a dozen."

"Professor Lupin, what does our Patronus do?" Celestine Ackerly queried loudly. "I mean aside from fighting off Dementors?" 

"Yeah, like can it fight other Patronus," Colin added curiously.

Lupin shook his head. "It only has one purpose, scare the Dementors away." He smiled. "Patronus fighting another Patronus, that has never been tried." Turning his back, he scribbled the words Expecto Patronum on the board. "Okay, now I want you to practice saying the words Expecto Patronum without your wand-."

There was a loud knock, then the door swung open.

"Yes?" 

Ron Weasley entered the room. "Professor Lupin, the headmaster wants a word with you." He caught sight of Ginny and winked at her, who waved back at him.

"Thank you, Ron," Lupin said, smiling at him. "Class, practice saying the words without your wands. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

After he left the room, the whole class was in a buzz.

"Ginny, does your brother Ron have a girlfriend?" Meredith asked in the same breathless tone. 

"Isn't he going out with Hermione Granger?" Dorothy Rosebush said from behind. 

Ginny snorted. "Hermione going out with my brother Ron?" At their blank expression, she grinned. "They argue most of the time, he's south, she's north."

"So?" Dorothy said.

"Hermione's dating a Ravenclaw graduate," Ginny confided. "So I'm very sure she's not going out with my brother Ron."

"How come we never knew that she's going out from someone in Ravenclaw?" Meredith sounded doubtful.

"Because, Hermione was tightlipped about it," Colin answered, grinning at them. Ginny flashed him a grateful smile.

"Do you think your brother would be interested in me?" Meredith asked, blushing from the roots of her hair. 

Ginny looked at her. Inwardly, she knew Meredith was Ron's type. Blonde and delicate-looking, Ron definitely would be interested in her. Instead, she said, "Maybe." 

"Really?" Meredith blushed even more. 

"Honestly, Meredith, could you please stop blushing every few seconds?" Dorothy complained. 

"She looks cute when she's blushing." Colin grinned.

Dorothy muttered something, then stalked off. 

Ginny looked at Colin who shrugged his shoulders. She turned to Meredith. "I thought you had a crush on Harry?"

"Harry Potter?" Meredith turned a bright shade of red. "I did have a sort of crush on him before, but ...."

"It's okay," Ginny said quietly. "I understand."

"You do?" Meredith looked relieved. 

_'More than you know,' _thought Ginny. She had a crush on Harry since she was eleven. It went on for years. She smiled, thankful that her feelings had changed. _'Worse, the new object of my affection didn't even know how I feel. At least, then Harry knew,'_ she thought seriously, a frown on her face. 

"Oh." Meredith clapped her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten, you had a thing going for Harry-"

"It's okay, really," Ginny cut in, her tone firm. 

"She's really over him," Colin added, his eyes teasing. "Are you?" he asked playfully. 

"I had a crush on Harry Potter, big deal." Ginny playfully socked Colin on the arm. "I'm over him now."

"Good, because he's standing behind you." Colin tried to compose his face but failed. 

Ginny paled, then reddened. "You're not kidding, are you?" At seeing the mortified look on Meredith's face, she knew Colin was telling the truth. She slowly turned to face Harry Potter. 

"Hi, Harry," she greeted him with a friendly smile. There were two blotches of red on her cheeks.

"Hi, Ginny," he said, smiling at her. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

With a puzzled look on her face, she nodded. "Sure."

To be continued


End file.
